Reading the Harry Potter books: Book 1
by RagnarBlackmane
Summary: The Trio, Weasley's, friends and Teachers read the Philosopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

Harry left the living room and proceeded to the stairs, intending on returning to his new room after asking his uncle to take him to Kings Cross station. Halfway up, a strange sensation started in his stomach, causing him to trip up the stairs and bang his head on the banister. As pain flared through his skull, a force spun his shoulder away from the stairs, launching him into the air, his stomach churning from the speed with which he moved. Screaming in pain, discomfort and surprise, his body completed the turn before he struck the ground.

He appeared in a large, comfortable looking room. The stone floor was carpeted with a large comfortable looking rug. A large marble fireplace was built into the tapestry covered walls to his right, before which rested several plush sofa's and armchairs surrounding a large rich coffee table. Within the wall directly in front of him stood a closed oak door, while two more stood off to his left.

Scared and bewildered, the small eleven year old twirled around rapidly, searching for an escape route, while wiping the blood dripping from his face onto a sleeve. What was he doing here? Where was he? Did magic bring him here? Before he got an answer, a red haired, freckly, gangly boy appeared beside him.

"Bloody hell! Did I just Apparate?" The boy shouted with glee. He turned and spotted Harry, and held out his right hand "I'm Ron Weasley. Do you know where we are?" He asked with obvious excitement. Harry neither knew where they were, nor what an 'Apparate' was, but feeling it was only polite, Harry shook the proffered hand. "No. I was sort of twisted around by something at home. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Potter" At this Ron's eyes grew comically round and started to bulge from their sockets. Aware of Wizarding folk's reaction to him after his visit to Diagon Alley, Harry just reached up and pulled back his fringe to reveal his scar.

They both moved to one of the sofa's and sat down in silence, both wondering where they where. Harry was startled by the fire that erupted from fireplace, staring at it in surprise, while Ron just ignored it, because it was normal for Wizarding fireplaces to react to proximity. They both started talking for a while, Ron questioning Harry about muggles, while Harry asked about magic. They had been talking for about over an hour minutes when a girl with bushy hair and large front teeth appeared and looked around questioningly.

"Was that Magic? It felt like Apparition to me, I read about it Most Common Magical Transportation In the Twentieth Century. I didn't buy it of course, because the I didn't like the sound of some of the methods, and my parents couldn't carry any-more, and most of my travel needs are already prearranged for the next year. I'm Hermione Granger. I assume this is something for Hogwarts?" She fired all of this off at the speed of a bullet, leaving the two young boys stunned.  
They introduced themselves and the girl joined them on the couch, all but interrogating Harry, before moving onto questioning Ron about what he knew of Hogwarts. Both boys felt they did not like her much, and shot glances at each other, sharing a knowing look, while Hermione carried on oblivious.

After half an hour of exhausting conversation, the coffee table before them groaned under the weight of dozens of bowls and food filled plates, surounded by pitchers of juice that appeared in the blink of an eye. Also conveniently appearing was a horde of redheads. "Mum! Dad!" Ron jumped up from the sofa and ran to them, while a portly woman screamed out Ron's name and enveloped him with a fierce hug. Harry was sure that he heard bones snapping.

"Mum do you know where we ar..." Ron's question was halted as an old man with a long silver beard, a severe looking woman and a man with the greasiest curtains of hair Harry had ever seen appeared alongside the family of redheads, whom Harry assumed where the Weasley's. The man with the flowing beard surveyed the room over his half-moon spectacles, before his gaze fell onto Harry. He gave a quick nod, before turning to the room at large.

"Does anyone know why we are wherever it is we are?" He questioned quietly. The adults that arrived with him shook their heads, as did the Weasley family. "Then perhaps we should sit down" He ordered quietly. Although worded differently, their was no doubt that it was an order, and it was obeyed as one. People quickly filled the available seats with minimal arguments.

As the greasy haired man, and older woman took their seats, they caught sight of Harry sitting on a couch with Hermione and the reseated Ron. The dark haired man scowled, his lips curling in distaste, while the woman's thin lips curled in the hint of a smile.

"Perhaps introductions are in order" Suggested the old man with the flowing beard "I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione gave an audible gasp, and leant forward in her chair. Dumbledore gestured to the old woman next to him on his couch.

"I am Professor McGonagall. I am Head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts, and I teach Transfiguration." She directed at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry figured that everyone else knew who they where, and the introductions where for their benefit. The greasy haired man drawled out next, contempt colouring all of his word "I am the Hogwarts Potion's Master, Professor Snape, also Head of Slytherin house" He continued to glare at Harry, who shifted uneasily.

The Weasley family introduced themselves as Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gred and Forge and finally Ginny. Ron introduced himself next to his future Professors. Hermione introduced herself after, before firing off another volley of verbal missiles, which the old beared man deflected with a promise of future understanding.

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

"Hi. My name is Harry Potter" he announced nervously. The parents leant forward slightly, Bill and Charlie exchanged bemused looks, The twins and Percy stuck out their hands, while Ginny gasped and looked at Harry with an expression he didn't understand.

After shaking hands and a small comfortable silence, light conversations sprang up between several members of the group, before the next wave of people arrived. Everyone was soon sat down, and the nervous boy Neville, the slightly off focus Luna and the rude Draco where introduced.

Another woman arrived soon after and embraced Charlie with a small hug, and introduced herself as Tonks. An older, shabby looking man arrived, his eyes ringed with black bags, who sat down after announcing his name was Remus. Soon after, a beautiful teenager girl with flowing silver hair arrived and started screaming in French, and it took took Dumbledore ten minutes to calm her down and get her to introduce herself as Fleur.

Everyone was sat around the Coffee table, which continually refilled itself with a variety of food (all of which was pronounced inadequate by the French teen) and a large variety of sweets (all of which changed occasionally, except for a bowl of sherbet lemons, a fact for which Dumbledore declaired his everlasting love for the room at large) when a final man appeared. He was dirty and unkempt, in torn clothing, and smelt like he had not bathed in years.

He looked around wildly for a second, wondering where he was, when Molly's screams split the air. Seconds later, ropes flew from Dumbledore's wand.

A blue glow emanating from a note in the middle of table drew everyone's attention to a pile of books that had not been their a second previously.

A/N- I know the beginning is rubbish, I just have trouble writing introductions. I assure you that the reading itself will be much more normal, and will focus on lots of different characters thoughts and feelings on what is going on. Some will be slightly ignored from time to time, but each person will be rotated so that we get to hear them, and their though processes every few chapters. Its kind of unavoidable with Twenty-one characters.

A/N- Let me know if you spot any grammer mistakes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius Black fell on the soft rug, his body painfully bound with the conjured restraints from Dumbledore's wand. _What the bloody hell is going on?_ Seconds previously, his cell was being inspected yet again by Dementors, and his body still shook from the daily traumatic experience. He closed his eyes, and yet again saw himself tripping over his best friends body, the sheer agony of the experience still coursing its way through his mind in the never ending cycle since his imprisonment.

A woman was still shrieking his name, and Sirius felt, rather than saw, a dozen wands pointed in his direction. He dimly heard several young people asking who he was, and heard the lie that hung over his head spread further. He felt himself roughly picked up by many hands, and deposited in an soft armchair, where his restraints warped around him and the chair, binding him to his seat.

Dumbledore watched as a stone faced Remus and hate filled Severus deposited black in a chair, and flicked his wand to keep him in place. He picked up the newly arrived note, and cleared his throat for silence.

"Black is bound tightly, you do not have to worry Molly. This note" he waved the piece of parchment before the assembled persons "has just arrived, along with seven books. I am now going to read the note"

Everyone nodded in response, wondering where they where, and why they where their. Dumbledore brought the note closer to his eyes and began to read in a clear, strong voice.

_'I am sure that everyone is wondering why they are here.' _Many nodded in response, while everyone leant forward in their chair, Hermione almost falling off of the couch she shared with her future friends. '_The simple answer is this- you are going to change the future' _Dumbledore blinked in surprise, while gasps filled the room. Deciding to just plough on and ignore the reactions to the note, he continued reading. _'This note, along with the books is from7 years in the future. More than 1 in 4 of the people in this room will be dead by then. The future from where we are is looking brighter than ever before, but to get to this place, dark times had to be traversed, and countless good people gave their lives to reach this. To me, and my companions, this is unacceptable, and must be altered. Read these books. The order they should be read is as follows-_

_The Philosophers Stone_

_The Chamber of Secrets_

_The Prisoner of Azkaban_

_The Goblet of Fire _

_The Order of the Phoenix_

_The Half-Blood Prince_

_The Deathly Hallows_

_The information you receive in these books should help you make the future a better place. When you are finished, then a door will appear, and you can leave. I urge you to use the hard-won knowledge that these books pass onto you, in an attempt to change the future._

_Thank you._

_PS. Please remove all bonds on Sirius. You have my word he will not harm anyone. Keep a close eye on him if you wish, but allow him the same freedoms as yourselves in this room._

Shocked silence met the note. Dumbledore recognised the meaning of all the book titles besides the sixth one. He wondered who on earth would be connected to so many dangerous, and life threatening objects and events. Surely the person who the books centred on must be an uncommonly powerful Wizard. He wondered if the books centred on himself...

Remus Lupin was shooting glares at his old friend, who was just staring at Harry (who was determinedly looking elsewhere) and wondered why the murderer would be allowed to be free. He couldn't conceive a reason why that would happen. _He deserves only the Dementors kiss, _he thought savagely. He felt the wolf rise from within, the sheer hunger and yearning to tear Blacks flesh...

"Are you okay?" Tonks, Blacks pretty cousin placed a hand on his arm, and the wolf receded. She too was shooting Sirius dark looks. "He's just like the rest of my family. Sick, and not worth it" she continued with a smile aimed at Remus.

Molly had her wand in hand half aimed in Sirius's direction. _What nutjob wants to release a murderer around my poor children? Are they insane? _Resolve filled her, that if Black so much as took a step in her family's direction, she would spread his guts all over the carpet. Nodding in approval of this plan, she looked towards her old Headmaster.

"Given the nature of this unusual event, I feel it is only proper that we relea..." Dumbledore began, but was cut off by his furious potions master.

"We cannot allow that animal free! We should petrify him until we are able to escape this place" He looked at Albus, his eyes wild and begging. _This scum gave up Lily!_ He all but screamed, allowing his Occlumency shields to drop and his employer to see.

Albus sighed "I am afraid we must release him Severus" he turned to Black "and we shall do so if he agrees to not harm anyone in this room. Black?"

Sirius watched this happening around him, bewildered, and wondering if someday the truth of his innocence would be accepted. If the note was from the future, that must be it! He was going to be a free man once more!

Eyes shimmering with unshod tears, he nodded "You have my word" On this, he restraints dropped to the ground and slowly melted into everything. He slowly stood up and reached over to the coffee table, aware of numerous wands pointed if not at him, near him. Picking up several plates of food and drink he returned to his seat, and began eating food he had not tasted for over a decade.

Harry watched, confused as to what was going on. What was this Azkaban that Hermione kept chattering about in his ear? Was their really books from the future to change some terrible fate in the Wizarding world from happening? If so, why was he their? He could no more impact events of the future than could a fly at parliament.

Luna watched as Wrackspurts attacked attacked Professors McGonagall, who was slowly rubbing her head in her hands, and though about offering her the treatment. She decided not too however, as it was better if only one person should be infected instead of the whole room. McGonagall was taking one for the team. What team, Luna wasn't quite sure, but knew that their was one all the same. Maybe the team was in fact a club? A book club by the sounds of it. She wasn't sure when she signed up, but maybe that didn't matter.

Neville watched his future professors with interest, while shooting nervous glances at Sirius Black. He had heard about what he done, and wanted nothing more than a few miles to separate them. However, he had also grown up hearing about Dumbledore, and knew he was safe in his presence.

The headmaster picked up the first book, and the low hum of chatter died out. He brought it closer to his face and announced the books title "**Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone"**

A/N: I should be able to update once every two days or so. Maybe sooner. The next chapter will of course be a proper chapter that everyone is expecting. Review with any advice please. Thanks for reading.


End file.
